Destined Hearts
by JoPatters
Summary: (Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight related apart from original things created by me for the purposes of this story, e.g. new characters) Edward and Bella grew up together both having been born in the year 1901, their friendship grows into something more inevitably but what will become of them when they both are on the brink of death? BxE
1. Chapter 1: A Friendship forms

**(Stephanie Meyer owns everything but any new characters etc. created by me for the purposes of this story. Thanks :) )**

**JUNE 20****th**** 1901**

**Name: **Edward Anthony Masen

**Date of birth: **_June 20__th__ 1901_

**Time: **1:43 pm

**Place of Birth: **Chicago, Illinois

**Father: **_**Edward Masen**_

**Mother: **_**Elizabeth Masen**_

**Weight: **7lb 5oz

**SEPTEMBER 13****th**** 1901**

**Name: **Isabella Marie Swan

**Date of birth: **September 13th 1901

**Time: **9:16 am

**Place of Birth: **Chicago, Illinois

**Father: ****Charles Swan**

**Mother: **Renee Swan

**Weight: **6lb 7oz

**SEPTEMBER 15****th**** 1901**

(Elizabeth POV)

I rocked my beautiful baby boy in my arms lethargically in the midday son, his father would not be home until dusk and the afternoon stretched before us like a glorious horizon. My little Edward gurgled merrily as a blackbird sang to its mate in the nearby blossom tree, my heart swelled with love for the miracle I held so tenderly to my chest, his surprisingly large emerald green eyes shone with excitement and admiration for the world around him. Sighing contentedly, I watched as a large black carriage pulled up to the house next to ours, a couple, of an age similar to my own lived there, they were a pleasant pair and we had formed a gentle friendship with them over the past year, myself and Renee Swan shared pregnancy stories and concerns while our husbands talked of politics and war. I knew that their return meant that their baby had been born, I sat in anticipation bouncing Edward absent mindedly as he giggled and twisted in my grasp, the carriage door swung open and a tall, broad shouldered man stepped out: Charles Swan. He subsequently helped his wife out of the buggy and I craned my neck to get a better view of the small bundle she cradled in her arms. "Shall we go and say hello to the new arrival Edward? You can make a new friend." I cooed to my dear son, the mystery baby cried quietly in its mothers arms as I carried Edward across the front lawn towards the happy family; Charles heard my footsteps and lifted his head glowing with pride.

"Elizabeth! It's a girl! Isabella, our little Isabella, I'm so pleased. Please, come and meet her, who knows maybe one day she will be the ideal match for your young son there." I smiled in agreement and joined them on the sidewalk in front of their home, Charles moved aside to allow me to stand next to Renee and admire their darling daughter who was still gasping and wailing slightly in the midday heat.

"Oh Renee, Charles, she's beautiful, simply perfect, congratulations! To both of you!" I told them honestly, tiny Isabella stared curiously up at me with large, chocolate brown, doe like eyes. "Hello Isabella, my name is Elizabeth, and this here is Edward, hopefully you will be great friends." I whispered kindly to the tiny baby, Edward wriggled in my arms, trying to get a better view of Isabella. I lifted him slightly so that he could see her properly and was amazed to hear him gurgle a sound of what could easily be described as admiration, abruptly little Isabella stopped crying and calmed instantly as if comforted by the emerald green eyes of my Edward, she then responded to his gurgle with an almost identical sound and we adults chuckled feeling both astounded and adoring.

"Looks like they certainly will be great friends, especially if he can keep her quiet that easily, he's been much more successful than Charles and I" Renee said quietly, and as I watched the two infants gaze at each other, their eyes alight with curiosity and admiration I could almost see an entire future flash before my eyes, a future of friendship, loyalty and maybe even love…


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful

**OCTOBER 14****th**** 1906**

(Edward POV)

"Isabella? It's me, Edward! Isabella where are you!?" I shouted as loud as I could with my fingers crossed hoping that she would reply. She had run off after our tutoring class today into my garden somewhere and I didn't know why. Suddenly, I heard sniffling to my left and a tiny hiccup, followed by,

"I'm here Edward, behind the playhouse" came Isabella's voice, I loved her voice more than anyone else's, for a long time I couldn't think of a word to describe it but then my father taught me the word 'beautiful' and it was perfect, the word 'beautiful' told you everything about Isabella that you needed to know because everything about her is exactly that. My father also taught me that the word 'Bella' means beautiful in Italian and since that was a part of her name I thought it was even more perfect. I ran around the playhouse and up to my best friend in the whole world, she turned to look at me and I knew that she had been crying. I went and sat in front of her with my legs crossed and I took her hands like my father does with my mother when she's upset. Looking into her big brown eyes I whispered "What's wrong? Do you not like the tutor?" I had found our new tutor Mary to be very kind and clever but maybe Isabella didn't think so. Slowly, she shook her head,

"No, it's not Mary, Mary's very nice. It's just that…that…I couldn't write out my name like you could Edward, it's so long and hard to remember, I kept forgetting which letters came where! I'm not smart like you Edward" she choked quietly.

"That's not true, you're just as smart as me, if not smarter. You're right your name is hard to learn how to write, it's longer than my name. E-D-W-A-R-D" I stated clearly counting the letters off on my fingers, "See? That's only six letters, yours must be about ten letters!" I exclaimed, throwing our arms out wide, "That's LOADS!" I shouted, Isabella giggled softly and I smiled.

"I still wish it was shorter though." She whispered to me, then I had an idea, my best one yet.

"Well, why don't you make it shorter? My mother's name is Elizabeth, but sometimes my father calls her Lizzie instead." I said proudly.

"So mine could be…Izzy? I'm not sure I like that."

"I was thinking more like…Bella" I whispered, this made her smile the biggest smile ever at me and before I knew it she had thrown her arms around me, hugging me tightly making it hard to breathe but I didn't mind.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT I LOVE I LOVE IT! Thank you Edward, you're the bestest friend ever!"

"That's okay, Bella does mean beautiful in Italian after all and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I murmured feeling my cheeks heat up at telling her that, it was true though. Bella blushed too and smiled widely at me

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Should we make my name shorter too?" I asked secretly hoping that she would say no, I liked my full name just as it was."

"No, I like Edward, you're my Edward and I' m your Bella"

"Perfect" I grinned.

"ISABELLA!?" shouted the voice of Mrs Swan, "It's time for you to come home now!" she called. Bella sighed; I stood quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Bye Edward" she whispered and then she kissed my quickly on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she ran off leaving me stood stunned behind the playhouse, I lifted my hand to the cheek she had kissed and felt my smile grow and grow. My Bella had just given me a kiss and it was…beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3: A kiss or two

**MAY 28****th**** 1909**

(Bella POV)

"I'm bored Edward. Let's play a game" I pleaded from the drawing room floor.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Edward asked me sweetly, I frowned and bit my lip, thinking carefully.

"I want to play…the prince and princess game!" I cheered, knowing that Edward would make the perfect prince.

"How do we play that?"

"Well, I am a princess that's in trouble and you're a prince and you have to come and save me. So I will go and hide somewhere and after a few minutes you come and find me. You have to act like a proper prince though, like from the stories our mothers tell us." I told him firmly.

"Okay, you go and hide then." Edward urged me, I giggled before jumping up and running out into the corridor, I then continued up the stairs in my house before dashing into my parent's bedroom and jumping on the bed. I got comfortable on my back and closed my eyes, smiling to myself mischievously. After a few minutes of waiting I heard the door open and Edward's light footsteps crossing the room, he stopped beside the bed and I could feel his eyes on me and hear his quiet breathing.

"Princess Bella? Wake up Princess Bella…" he shook my shoulder lightly. "Bella what's wrong? Why won't you wake up?" I held in my giggle.

"You have to do something first before I can wake up, something magical."

"Like a spell?"

"No, something princes do." I lifted my hand to my mouth and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers slowly. Edward was silent for a while, I almost thought that he had stopped breathing but then I felt his cool breath blow on my face and knew that he was going to do what I wanted him to do. He was going to kiss me, like they do in fairy tales. Suddenly and so quickly I almost missed it, his lips touched mine. I blinked and opened my eyes to see Edward stood next to the bed again, his eyes wide with excitement and astonishment at what he had just done. His cheeks were bright red with his blush and I could feel that I was blushing too. We stared at each other for a moment and then I beamed at him before jumping off the bed and grabbing his hand in mine.

"I knew you would be a good prince." I whispered, "Now come on, let's go and play outside" With that said I ran out of the room, pulling my surprised Prince Edward along with me.

**JULY 25****th**** 1912**

(Edward POV)

I picked up the drinks carefully and made my way out towards the front garden of my house. Bella and I had spent the morning building a mouse house out of old cardboard boxes for the field mouse that was living in Bella's attic. Her father had said that she could keep it if we took care of it properly, and so I offered to help her build it a little home. We had gotten thirsty so I went to get some orange juice for us but as I came out I heard the familiar voice of James Farling, the boy who lived across the street, he was about three years older than us making him about fourteen now.

"What's this you're making baby Bella?" he taunted my best friend. "Aaww, Is little Eddie helping you? How sweet" He picked up our mouse home and inspected it closely. "It's rather nice actually. I think I will keep it for myself thanks."

"Hey, give it back! You can't just take it, it's not yours!" Bella exclaimed, she reached up trying to tug the mouse home back from James and that is when our bully neighbour crossed the line. He pushed Bella down to the ground with his free hand easily, laughing as she hit her head on the sidewalk. I dropped the drinks I was holding onto the grass and raced forward.

"Ah, well if it isn't little Eddie, come to save the day have you?"

"Apologise to her" I said coldly, gritting my teeth and giving him a menacing glare.

"Ooooo, scary" he teased, mistake.

"Apologise now!" I shouted at him, "and give that back!"

"Edward, it is okay" I heard Bella whisper timidly, I ignored her though, it was most definitely not okay.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" James asked menacingly.

"I'll tell your mother what you did."

"Oh yes? And what makes you think she'll believe a little snob like you?" he chuckled darkly, narrowing his eyes. His expression made me so angry that I couldn't help what I said next.

"Well, I expect she's so used to hearing lies from you that she'll believe anything that doesn't come from YOUR MOUTH!" Within a second I was sprawled on the ground, the crack of his punch still ringing in my ears, my jaw throbbed painfully and tears stung my eyes but I stubbornly held them back. I wouldn't cry in front of Bella and I definitely wouldn't cry in front of James, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I heard James' laughter die away with his heavy footsteps as he ran back to his house, and then felt Bella's warm hand on my jaw, she knelt beside me, worry etched into her features; her own beautiful eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Oh Edward, are you alright? You shouldn't have bothered with him, it wasn't worth it. _I'm_ not worth it." She whispered shakily, I shook my head slowly, a grim smile on my face.

"You are worth it, you are worth anything. You are my best friend after all" _and hopefully one day more _I added mentally. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Come on, let's go inside and find your mother, she can help this hurt less."

"Okay" I stood up slowly and we headed back towards the house.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, thank you for being so sweet back then. You were amazing." Then she kissed my cheek, just like she had all those years ago behind the playhouse, all of a sudden my jaw didn't hurt at all and I felt lighter than air.

**A.N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks to the people who have decided to follow my story and/or review it. It means a lot to me that you like it and it is a big encouragement to me. I will try to update as often as possible for you, also if you have any requests for the story or ideas don't hesitate to send me them through a review or on twitter. My twitter is JoPatters8844. Thank you again.**

**Jo **** x**


	4. Chapter 4: In love

**(A.N: Hi everyone! Once again I just wanted to say a really big thanks to all the people who are reading, following etc. this story. I was up at four o'clock in the morning (England time) last night but I didn't care because I just kept getting emails through saying that there was a new follower/review or favourite and that made me really excited and happy. **

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I have a youtube channel on which I do covers of some songs and a few of my own original songs, I will be putting new videos up soon and it would really mean a lot if you would check it out and let me know what you think etc. **

**Here is a link to one of my videos: watch?v=DMUUs9GfV80 **

**If you can, leave a like, comment and maybe even subscribe it would help me out a lot.**

**My Twitter: jopatters8844**

**My wattpad: user/JoPatters8844**

**My Youtube channel: user/JoPattersmusic8844**

**Thanks everyone, keep reading and reviewing etc. and enjoy the chapter **

**Jo x)**

**AUGUST 5****th**** 1915**

(Edward POV)

I lay in my large king sized bed staring up at the pale ceiling. My head swam with thoughts and memories, thoughts and memories about Bella. Over the past few months no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She had always been beautiful but as we had gotten older, her beauty had only grown and intensified, she is utter perfection in my eyes and she always will be. I thought back to yesterday and my heart beat faster as my cheeks grew warm.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I sat at the large grand piano in my drawing room, my fingers played moonlight sonata with ease almost of their own accord. Bella was sprawled out on the drawing room floor, her eyes closed, just listening. I had never felt so calm as I did in that moment, I was with my beautiful Bella and playing a fantastic masterpiece on the piano. _

"_Edward?" Came her sweet voice, like music to my ears, I wanted to compose a piece for her, to be able to express just how I feel but I could never quite find a place to start._

"_Yes?" I replied, still playing with ease._

"_Our mothers want us to marry one day." I froze, my fingers stopped moving and there was silence, I took a big swallow and choked out_

"_Really, how do you know?" _

"_I overheard them talking the other night, they were saying about how perfect a couple we would be and how much we clearly love each other, we might just not realise it yet." Oh but I did realise it, I knew it with all my heart and soul, I would never love anyone the way I loved Isabella Swan. I stayed silent, afraid that if I spoke, I would reveal my feelings and scare her away. 'It's not the right time' I thought to myself._

"_Would you mind? Marrying me I mean?" She whispered after a few moments. I gasped quietly and turned on the stool, how could she not see that marrying her would make me the happiest man on earth one day?_

"_No, of course not, who wouldn't want to marry their best friend?" Yes, that was an acceptable answer, not the full truth but not a lie either. Bella gazed at me with her doe-like eyes for a moment, it was as though she was looking right into my very soul, and then she closed her eyes again and sighed._

"_Yes, I suppose you're right." She whispered but in her voice I could have sworn I heard a slight tinge of longing. _

_**-End of flashback-**_

I frowned to myself, what could she be longing for? Did she want to have more freedom with who she got to spend time with? Did she feel like she had no choice in the matter of marrying me when she didn't really want to? The thought made my chest ache; I would win her heart one day, no matter what it took. I would win her love the way that she has so easily won mine. I knew with every fibre in my being that I was in hopelessly in love with Isabella Swan, I needed her like I needed air and I would be anything that she wanted me to be simply so that I could remain in her life. With that determination I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with a new piano composition beginning to form in my head, Bella's composition.

**(A.N: Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's another short one but I'm going out with my family today and don't have as much time but I wanted to give you something. **

**Jo x)**


	5. Chapter 5: Loyal

**(A.N: Hi everyone **** Just a really quick note, I'm not sure that the links that I gave for my youtube on the last chapter work, if you would like to help me out and check them out still I have put them on my profile, they should work from there. If not just search my full name - Joanna Patmore - in youtube and hopefully you will find me. That's all, enjoy this quick chapter. **

**Jo x)**

**AUGUST 5****th**** 1915**

(Bella POV)

"_Who wouldn't want to marry their best friend?" _That sentence echoed in my head, preventing me from sleeping, particularly the words 'best friend'. I knew why of course, that title wasn't enough for me; I wanted to be much more than Edward's best friend. I had dreamed about marrying Edward since I was a little girl, he was everything to me, my world revolved around him. Edward Masen was the perfect gentleman even at the age of fourteen, he was a gentleman when he was five and he always will be. He was honest, loving, kind and loyal and so many other things besides.

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was a brilliant sunny day and Edward and I were sat on the large field near our houses just talking and laughing together, I was utterly content in his company. After a while some boys similar to our age approached us._

"_Hi, you're Edward Masen aren't you? We were just wondering if you might like to come and play some tennis with us at the town courts." One of the boys asked Edward, I held my breath, praying that Edward would say no and stay with me, but why would he? I probably bore him to death; he would most likely appreciate the company of some other boys for once, what if he feels like he has to stay with me when he could actually be with people that he prefers._

"_No thank you, I'm happy here with Bella, it was kind of you to ask though." Edward replied politely, gesturing to me when he spoke my name. I smiled at the group of boys and they all frowned back at me causing me to look down at the ground, embarrassed. _

"_Alright, if you're sure" The 'leader' of the group said._

"_Yes, I'm quite sure, maybe some other time." With that the boys turned and left._

"_Thank you" I whispered._

"_There's no need to thank me Bella, I really do want to stay with you, your company is much better than any of theirs ever could be, let alone all of them at once." He flashed a beautiful crooked grin at me causing my heart to skip a beat and a warm shiver to run down my spine, his emerald green eyes shone in the daylight like the gems on expensive jewellery that established women wore. I knew in that moment that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen, and in all honesty, I think I always had been._

_**-End of flashback-**_

I relived that moment again and again feeling my love for him expand, how was I ever going to show him how I felt? I didn't know if I ever even could.

**(A.N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist that classic sentence, you know the one. ;P and if you don't you can't call yourself a real twilight fan haha. Thanks for reading, please follow, favourite and review it makes me smile **** Also, sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you something from Bella as well as Edward today.**

**Jo x)**


	6. Chapter 6: Joy

**(A.N: Hi everyone, sorry there was no update yesterday but I had a busy day and just didn't think I was in the right state of mind to write a good chapter for you guys. Hopefully this will make up for that though, please review, follow and favourite and most importantly keep reading and enjoying my fanfic! **

**Jo x)**

**NOVEMBER 3****rd**** 1917**

(Edward POV)

"They're starting to call people up to fight, young men no longer have a choice, I'm sorry but your son may well have no option but to join up when he turns eighteen…" I couldn't listen to anymore; the army officer had arrived at our house about an hour earlier, looking grim and sinister. I knew little about the war, I didn't like to think of how many men were dying out there, and now I knew that I may become one of them. Fear seeped through my cold veins, I wasn't afraid of fighting, I wasn't afraid of dying; it would be an honour to serve my country. I was afraid of losing what I knew I would almost certainly lose if I went to fight. I had yet to tell Bella of my feelings, I could never find the right opportunity, I was afraid that I may never get the future that I so desperately desire with her. If I went and died at war I would never get to marry her, I would never get to hold our child in my arms, or my grandchild, I would never even have the chance to try and win her love in order to have all those things. As I thought through all this I realised that I was making my way towards Bella's house, before I knew it I was knocking on her door praying that she would answer, she did.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong? You look as white as a sheet." Her warm hand touched my cheek and I felt a wave of comfort and peace wash over me, that was followed by another cloud of fear though, fear that I only had a limited amount of her sweet touches left, no matter how small and innocent those touches were.

"I can't do it, I can't leave." I choked out, tears stung my eyes and for once I didn't care that she might see me cry, I wanted to pour my heart and soul out to this woman, I wanted her to know all of my feelings in their full expanse, no matter what the consequences may be.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't go and fight, I would leave too much behind, my whole future, _our _future." I whispered, barely breathing.

"Edward, I don't understand, what do you mean?" I stood silent for a moment, unmoving, and then slowly I lifted my hand to cover hers which was still resting on my cheek; I stroked her soft, perfect, pale skin with my thumb. Taking a deep staggering breath to prepare myself, I began;

"An officer came to our house today and I overheard him speaking to my father, he told him that men are being forced to join up and fight now, that if the young men don't comply they will be considered a coward. He said that when I turn eighteen I may well have no choice but to fight." I heard Bella's gasp and looked into her beautiful brown eyes to see her own tears forming there, but she remained silent, urging me to continue, knowing that there was more I needed to tell her. "Bella, I can't go and leave everything behind, not when I have so many things that are incomplete in my life, so many things that I still haven't acted upon and that's my own fault I know. Bella, I want to marry you and have a family with you, I want to have the chance to win your love the way that you have so easily won mine. You are everything to me Bella, absolutely everything, I need you in order to survive, I am hopelessly in love with you Bella, I always have been and I always will be, and if I can't have a life with you as my wife by my side I don't know what I'll do. I can't go and fight not when I know what I could be leaving behind with you. My heart is yours, I need to know if you can return my love, if you can trust me with your heart because I swear to you that I would take care of you and love you more than my own life, more than anything." I gazed into her eyes and there was moment of utter silence, we just looked at each other, piercing green meeting perfect brown, it was as if we were looking right into each other's souls and I knew with everything I had that what I saw was beautiful and pure.

"You really love me?" She whispered, her tone think with disbelief, how could she not see it? I nodded slowly and sincerely, waiting for what she would say, for her rejection of me, I didn't deserve her, and of course she wouldn't want me.

"Edward…I thought I was the only one. I will not let them take that future away from us Edward; no war can steal that from us. You don't have to win my heart Edward it's already yours as surely as the stars belong in the sky, I belong to you, I love you so much Edward, and I've been in love with you since before I knew what the word love meant. If you have to go and fight then you better swear to me that you will return home to me, that you will come back and live that future that you so deserve with me because I can't live in a world where you don't exist." She finished, and before I could respond, before I could even explode with joy at this new confession from this beautiful, incredible girl, her lips were on mine. Our lips moulded together perfectly, moving in synch and I had never felt so alive, so whole, and so complete as I did in that moment, I kissed her back with everything I had, her soft, warm lips tasted incredible and her sweet scent invaded my senses sending my brain into a wild frenzy. My right hand twisted into her soft brown hair and my left rested on her waist, holding her body flush to mine. I could feel her small hand tugging on my messy bronze hair and the feeling drove me almost insane. Her other hand gripped my shoulder holding me to her and we were caught up in this all-encompassing passion, I knew that we needed to stop before things progressed past an acceptable point, especially when we were right on her front doorstep. We broke apart and I rested my forehead on hers breathing deeply.

"Bella, Bella I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, my Edward, more than you could ever imagine." She smiled up at me and I beamed back, feeling joy wrap around us like a blanket, smothering everything else out, and I knew that nothing else mattered apart from me and my love, nothing else mattered apart from this amazing girl that I held in my arms.

**(A.N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I hope this wasn't too soon for the big confession but I just couldn't hold it back any longer, I also hope it lived up to expectations. I also have a quick question for you guys, I just wanted to know if you would prefer it if I updated let's say twice a week and the updates would be longer, or if you prefer short updates practically every day? Let me know, thanks for reading. Jo x)**


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**NOVEMBER 5****th**** 1917**

(Bella POV)

I walked down the quiet street on my way back from the market; I had gone with my mother but had decided to return a little earlier than her in order to be able to spend some time with my Edward. My face spread into a wide smile as soon as I thought his name; just two days ago he had proclaimed his love for me allowing me to finally release my true feelings. I remembered how safe and warm I had felt in his arms and how perfect his lips felt on mine, we fit together like two puzzle pieces when he held me, and I was home in his embrace. Yesterday he had asked me to accompany him on a walk, we had walked arm in arm, laughing and smiling and just talking the way we always had but there was a slight difference, it felt even easier to talk to him now to share everything with him, because there was now nothing that he didn't already know. I remembered how he had returned me to my door and kissed me very sweetly and softly on the lips before striding back towards his home, grinning from ear to ear just the way I had been.

"Ah, well if it isn't dear beautiful Bella. All alone, surely Edward wouldn't be happy about that." A chilling voice dragged me away from my perfect memories and daydreams about my love. James. I decided to ignore him and continued to walk down the street, watching my feet, hoping and praying that he would leave me alone.

"Oh, don't be like that sweet heart, I'm just acknowledging the fact that you truly are very, very vulnerable out here, all alone, a fine specimen like yourself shouldn't take such a risk, not at these times." I shuddered at his leering tone, by this point he was beside me, much too close for my liking, he leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, thick with the smell of alcohol, he was drunk.

"Let me walk you home, or even better, back to my house, I can keep you safe." He whispered, his words slurred and his tone frightened me even more.

"No thank you" I replied through gritted teeth, suddenly his hand wrapped much too tightly around my upper arm, his grip was like a vice and I gasped in pain.

"Sorry, but I don't take no for an answer, I don't like to be refused…Isabella." The way my full name fell from his lips made me cringe, it sounded like a threat, whereas Edward made it sound like a prayer.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world shout, Edward, it was my dear sweet Edward, and he was livid.

"I'd rather not thank you, Edward" James replied, speaking Edwards name like a curse. Edward was right in front of him now; pure hatred was etched into his features.

"Let her go…now." His sweet musical voice was terrifyingly calm now.

"Oh, and what will _you _do if I don't?" Suddenly Edward snapped, he yanked James' hand off of my arm and punched him hard in the face, the sound of his fist colliding with James' nose echoed throughout the street, he punched him again and James staggered back eventually falling to the floor, his nose was bleeding heavily and was surely broken.

"Don't you ever come near her again, do you understand?" Edward practically growled. James just nodded weakly and grunted, and then Edward put his arm securely around my waist and led me back to his home.

"Thank you" I whispered, and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Trust me, love, it was my pleasure." He replied and I could tell that he was still seething about James, I sighed as Edward led me into his kitchen, I wanted him to forget all about James, James didn't matter. All that mattered was him and me.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise." I told him sincerely, it was true; I had been fine ever since I heard his voice shouting at James, I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, that he would protect me. I could still see worry in his eyes, he was so protective of me sometimes, but I loved him for it. We were sitting in the drawing room and I looked around, soon my eyes fell upon something that I knew would calm my sweet Edward and make the rest of his worried disappear, the beautiful grand piano.

"Play for me, Edward." I whispered in his ear, he shivered slightly but then smiled and crossed the room before sitting at the piano. He played a few scaled to warm up his hands and then stopped very suddenly in the middle of one.

"What is it?"

"It's just, well, there's something I've wanted to play for you for a while now, I actually, well, I wrote it for you. It's…well the piece will hopefully explain itself." My heart stopped momentarily and then picked up faster than before; he had written something for me? I knew it would be perfect, he was extremely talented; I smiled, urging him silently to play the piece. He smiled crookedly back at me and the sight was so beautiful I almost wanted to cry but then he turned back to the keys and began to play. It was absolutely beautiful, incredible, and perfect and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. The piece held so much honesty and emotion, so much love and adoration, it told a story, our story. The piece ended and I sighed happily before standing and joining him on the piano bench, he turned to me, smiling.

"Thank you, so much Edward it was beautiful." I choked out, his smile fell as he noticed my tears, he began to wipe them away softly with his thumbs, before cupping my face lovingly. His gorgeous green eyes bore into mine, swimming with concern.

"What's the matter then, my love?" He whispered.

"Nothing, it was just so emotional and perfect, I'm crying because you've made me so happy Edward, because you're just too perfect to be real." With that, he kissed me, with so much love and passion that the house could have set on fire and I wouldn't have noticed, when we broke apart he beamed at me.

"I love you, Isabella swan."

"Not as much as I love you, Edward Masen." Then he pulled me tightly into his arms and I was home again.

**(A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the lack of updates these past few days; sorry I've just been fairly busy recently. Please leave reviews, I love it when you do it makes me smile **** Follow and favourite this story and I will see you next update, which will hopefully be soon.**

**Jo x)**


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

**SEPTEMBER 13****th**** 1918**

(Edward POV)

I woke up smiling to myself, today was the love of my life's seventeenth birthday and I had a few surprises in store for her. I wanted her to have a fantastic day, I wanted to show her just how special she was to me and how pleased I was that she had been born on this date seventeen years ago. I remembered how wonderful my own seventeenth birthday had been, Bella had bought me an absolutely beautiful gold coloured watch, I knew that it must have been expensive and the inscription must have only added to that price, she said it was worth it to see the look on my face when she gave me it though. I grinned remembering and reached over to my dresser to gaze at this precious watch, I turned it over and ran my thumb softly over the inscription.

_-More than you could ever imagine-_

It was simple, but perfect. I ran a hand through my wild hair before placing the watch back on the dresser in order to go and have a bath before going to collect Bella; her parents had blessed me with agreeing to give me her company on their daughter's birthday. However, they did insist that my family join them for dinner in the evening, I had agreed enthusiastically, knowing that my parents would be very happy to see the Swan family properly again, our fathers were always so busy working that we never got to spend time together as a complete group anymore. I sighed, remembering summer days spent at the beach, two happy young family's coming together to make one, our parents would watch Bella and I play in the sand, and now they would tell us stories of times when I would give her pretty shells that I found saying that pretty girls deserve pretty things. I chuckled to myself.

About an hour later I was washed and dressed, ready to see my sweet girl. I practically bounced out of the house and down the path in excitement before turning and striding towards Bella's front door. Her mother answered,

"Hello Mrs Swan, is Bella ready?" I asked politely.

"I must have told you a thousand times, young man, call me Renée." She replied firmly. "She's just saying goodbye to her father, she'll be here soon, do come in." She stepped back allowing me into the entrance hall, I waited patiently, and before long I was rewarded with the sight of my beautiful love heading towards me. She wore a dark blue dress that clung tightly to her torso but flowed loosely to her perfect little feet from the waist down. The deep blue colour went perfectly with her creamy skin tone, she looked stunning, I had to remind myself of how to breathe. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it.

"Happy Birthday, you look absolutely beautiful, Bella." I whispered sincerely, she always looks breath taking but this dress just enhanced her beauty which I hadn't believed possible until this moment.

"Thank you" she smiled shyly at me, her gorgeous chocolate pools meeting my vibrant green ones. "My mother made it for me, as a gift." That reminded me and I reached into my pocket for my own gift, I had noticed the silver pendant in town one day and knew that it was perfect. Upon closer inspection I had discovered that it was a locket and I had placed my own inscription inside it for her. Currently it sat in a simple black case, I handed it to her. She opened it slowly and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful, thank you." She whispered, staring at the intricate design of roses on the front.

"Look inside." I urged, she popped open the clasp on the jewellery and gasped again, her eyes shimmered with tears begging to be shed, I knew that they were happy tears though and I smiled at this.

"_-Yours always- _Edward, you did this?" She read the inscription aloud and said. I nodded smiling. "Thank you" with that she stood on her tip toes to grant me a sweet, soft kiss to my lips.

"Let me put it on for you." I offered, she turned around after handing me the locket and I placed it around her neck, maybe taking a little longer than necessary just to be able to feel her smooth skin for a moment longer. She turned back to me.

"So, where are we going?"

"Ah, it's a surprise."

"Something I've never been particularly fond of, surprises." She sighed, frowning, a slight pout on her lips that I couldn't resist kissing away chastely.

"I know, but you'll like this one, I promise." I breathed my face only inches away from her, for a minute she just looked at me appearing a little…dazed. Then to my astonishment she said,

"Alright, if you insist" I beamed at her before taking her hand and pulling her out the door to where our carriage awaited.

We arrived in the small, peaceful village at around eleven o'clock in the morning; I helped Bella out of the carriage and then walked her along the pavement towards our destination.

"Edward where are we?" Bella asked, her sweet voice filled with awe at the beautiful village.

"It's called Dolington, I discovered it when I was passing through with my family not long ago." We turned a final corner and I smiled looking at the medium sized family home at the corner of the street, it was perfect, it was exactly what I had wanted when I imagined the house Bella and I would one day live in. I took her right up to the gate and she looked up at the house, confused.

"Why are we here?"

"I want this to be our home someday Bella, hopefully soon." I whispered leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"What?"

"I want to live here with you one day, I've had a contract signed, my father knows the man who's trying to sell this house and it's just too perfect to resist, I have given him my word that I will buy it within the next five years, well that is as long as you want to live here too." She turned and gazed at me, seemingly speechless.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect, it truly is, thank you." I smiled, telling her with my eyes that she deserved everything she could ever desire and so much more, that I would give her anything. God, I wanted to marry this girl, but I knew that I wanted to ask her properly, when the time was right. "I love you."

"I love you too; now, I want to take you to lunch." I said and we made our way back to the carriage joking and laughing. I took her to lunch at her favourite restaurant and we just enjoyed each other's company throughout the afternoon. We were walking through a local park when I decided to finally ask her the question I had been waiting to ask for a while now. I pulled us to a stop and took her soft hands in mine.

"Isabella Swan, would give me the honour of accompanying me to the Christmas ball this year?" I requested, slowly and gently. She grinned widely at me showing her beautiful white teeth and leaving me temporarily stunned.

"Why, Edward Masen, the honour is all mine." She replied teasingly, I kissed each of her hands and then both of her cheeks; she rolled her eyes at me, giggling beautifully. We made our way back to the carriage slowly, trying to extend our time alone together, I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as we rode in the carriage and I was rewarded with her vibrant red blush colouring her cheeks. As soon as we reached our houses though, I knew that something was wrong. Renée, Charles and my mother were outside my house, my mother's face was red from crying and she was wrapped in a warm comforting embrace from Renée. Charles paced worriedly across the grass; he looked up when our carriage drew to a stop and rushed towards us.

"Edward, there's something wrong with your father, he's very ill, the doctor is checking him now, maybe you should go and speak to him, your mother is too upset." I nodded, feeling my chest tighten in panic, I was scared for my father, because I knew exactly what might be wrong with him, and I knew very well that it wasn't easy to survive. Bella's eyes locked with mine momentarily, they were swimming with concern and fear, I shook my head slightly before hurrying inside and up the stairs.

**(A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer for you, I would have written more but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long for an update. So are you worried about Edward senior? ;) Bit of a cliff hanger huh? Please review and favourite it really makes my day, new and hopefully longer update soon.**

**Jo x)**


	9. AN (Important Please read!)

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers, I'm really sorry that there hasn't been an update in what feels like AGES, it's just because I started sixth form last week so I've been pretty busy, this note is just to let you know that I'm not giving up on the story or anything so please don't abandon it either! I will hopefully be updating on Wednesday and then there should be a new update every weekend after that for you guys. I hope that's okay, it's just because I am taking 5 subjects which is more than most people take so it's a lot of work and I also have commitments out of school so I'm pretty damn busy haha. I promise that I will update sometime this week though, please keep reading my story! :D Once again sorry guys! X**

**Jo x**


	10. Chapter 9: Saviour

**OCTOBER 28****th**** 1918**

(Bella POV)

Edward's father died on October 10th, the funeral is today. It is safe to say that Edward has not been doing particularly well; the Spanish influenza had killed his father quickly and cruelly but not before passing on to his mother. Edward spent almost every waking hour trying to take care of her, when I went to see him he was extremely quiet and sad. I could see the pain and grief in his eyes, along with fear and despair and I'm sure my own eyes only reflected his emotions. He seemed to appreciate my company though, I could make him feel more peaceful and I allowed him a chance to show how he really felt. I held him and soothed him while he cried and cared for Elizabeth whenever he needed a rest. I was so afraid that he would become ill too, I could not lose Edward. Elizabeth is being taken to the hospital tomorrow and Doctor Cullen has told us that she has very small chances of survival. We all knew this already but it still caused a stab of pain every time I thought of it. Doctor Cullen was an incredible doctor, he was patient and shockingly intelligent, he looked very young and you could describe him as inhumanly beautiful. There was something different about him, but I couldn't quite work out what it was.

I smoothed out my funeral dress and joined my family in the drawing room; we shared grave looks before heading out into the street where we met Edward pushing his mother in an old wooden wheel chair which didn't look particularly comfortable to me. I frowned, Elizabeth did not deserve any of what was happening to her and she certainly deserved better than an old wooden wheel chair, I shared a short look with Edward which told me that he felt exactly the same way.

We arrived at the funeral soon after, the procedure was long and heart breaking. Edward made a speech about his father and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks at his beautiful words, he had respected his father above all others and loved him with everything he had. Once Edward finished speaking he walked to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, laying his forehead on my shoulder, I felt the occasional sob rack through his body and it crippled me with pain every time.

**NOVEMBER 11****th**** 1918**

Two weeks later, Edward had fallen ill and his mother had passed away. I visited Edward every day in the hospital, trying not to let my own pain destroy me. My heart broke every time I saw him; he looked weaker every single day. Today, he was asleep when I arrived.

"Edward? It's me, I love you" I whispered, I didn't want to wake him, he needed rest, but I couldn't not tell him that I love him. He shifted a little in his sleep his lips parting slightly; he was still stunningly beautiful, even at this stage of such a powerful illness.

"Bella" He sighed, almost inaudibly, I thought for a moment that he had woken but I then realised that he was still fast asleep. He was dreaming about me? I took his hand and squeezed trying to tell him that I was there, that I wouldn't leave him.

"He really loves you." Another, smooth voice spoke suddenly from my left. I turned my head towards the sound and met the strangely golden eyes of Doctor Cullen. He was half smiling but his eyes were filled with a deep sadness, the reason for which, I did not wish to think about.

"I know" I sighed smiling slightly.

"He tells me about you all the time, every day when I speak with him. He tells me about how beautiful you are and how he doesn't want to leave you. That he can't leave you. He says that he needs to survive this so that you can have your future together." He was almost whispering, my eyes filled with tears in response to his words, a couple escaping and rolling down my cheeks. I said nothing, but I'm sure the question was clear in my eyes. _'Will he survive this?'_

"I'm afraid the illness is too severe, Edward will not recover, and he will follow his parents." Dr Cullen told me slowly and softly, his eyes shining with pity and sorrow, but I saw a slight flicker of something else, a slight furrow in his brow that told me that he wasn't telling me something. His words broke me.

"NO! No, no no, please! You have to save him! I know that you can, you're different, and you can save him! Please!" Sobs took over and I could no longer speak, I fell forward, my head dropping onto Edward's chest, my tears soaking the sheets but I couldn't bring myself to care, my Edward could not die, if he died then I would have to follow him, I could not live in a world where he didn't exist. Carlisle pulled me up gently by my arm and I noticed with my short sleeves that his skin was ice cold but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. I suddenly felt his lips by my ear.

"Do you really want me to save him? No matter what the consequences might be?" He whispered his voice low and his words fast. I nodded weakly.

"You can?" I choked out. He nodded once in reply.

"It will hurt him though, and he will be different afterwards. You've noticed strange things about me, well Edward will…acquire those strange things but he will still be Edward. This is the only way, you must be positive that this is the right decision."

"Yes! Yes, please, save him, I can't live when he does not."

"Then I will."

"Do you swear it?"

"Yes, Isabella, I swear to you that I will save your Edward. You must leave now before I can save him, you may not see him for quite some time, if ever, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, please just don't let him die." He squeezed my hand tightly and nodded to me, I gave my dear, sweet, beautiful Edward one last lingering look. "Forgive me, I love you. Goodbye, my love." I whispered to him before leaving the room.

I staggered out of the hospital suddenly overcome with dizziness, I thought I heard a gut wrenching scream of pain somewhere far away, and that was when I collapsed.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, it's a little bit different to the others but I needed to move the plot forward some more. Another cliffy for you haha! Please don't hate me or panic, I promise everything will work out eventually. Please, favourite, follow and leave reviews, I love to read them and see what you think. **

**Jo x)**


	11. Chapter 10: When will it end?

**NOVEMBER 14****th**** 1918**

(Edward POV)

How long? How long had I laid here in this agonising, excruciating pain, how much longer would I have to endure before God finally blessed me with death? No, I couldn't think like that, I had to survive, for Bella, for us, I would survive this if only to see her beautiful face one more time. We deserved a future together and we will have that future no matter what it takes.

I don't know if it was mere wishful thinking, or simply coincidence but as I thought this the burning throughout my entire body began to subside, slowly but surely it was closing in. It was as though all the pain was being sucked towards my heart as though it was a black hole, I could hear my heart thundering its protest and I just needed it to end. Somehow my heart rate increased even more as the pain reached its peak inside my chest, and then, it stopped. For a while, I just listened, sinking in my relief that the pain was gone and I realised that I could hear…everything. I knew simply from listening that there was a young woman to my left breathing in sharp, shallow gasps; I could her heart racing as mine had been before. I winced not wishing that horrible pain on anyone and knowing that she may well be experiencing it now, whoever she was. The ticking of a cloud to my new ears sounded like someone banging a hammer against a piece of metal but I was able to tune it out easily. I could also hear someone pacing, the footfalls were heavy and the breathing slow and steady causing me to sense that it was a man. I took a breath through my nose, realising that I hadn't breathed at all for at least the past two minutes; since my heart had stopped beating. How was this possible? How was I still alive? Without a functioning heart I should be dead. A scent distracted me though, I knew it, it was Dr. Cullen, I had smelt it before when he had been treating me for the influenza, it was much stronger now but it was definitely his. Then, there was another scent, the woman's scent, and it was a scent I knew instantly, a scent that I could never ever forget, the scent of the woman I love. Bella…

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry it's been so long, but I have been bombarded with work recently and my weekends have been jam packed, I know this is not enough, its miles too short but I promise I will update again at the weekend! I just wanted to give you **_**something**_** while I had a few minutes spare tonight, hopefully its better than nothing and hopefully you are going to put up with my unorganised ways when it comes to this story. I really will try to do a weekly update now as I should have a little more free time **** Please keep reading, and reviewing and all that lovely stuff! :D)**


	12. Chapter 11: New life

**(A/N: I know, I'm a day late, sorry about that :/ I was out recording some songs with my band yesterday so I didn't a chance to update, hope this makes up for it, the story is really starting to move to a new stage now, I hope you like where it's heading **

**Jo x)**

**NOVEMBER 14****th**** 1918**

(Edward POV)

My eyes flew open, allowing me to see with impossible clarity, I saw a man reach out as if he was going to try and restrain me, my head whipped around and then I could see her…Bella, she was unconscious lying there shaking slightly a slight frown on her face, her jaw locked and she was absolutely stunning. Bella had always been incredibly beautiful but now, she was so beautiful that she seemed as though she couldn't be real. What if she wasn't? Maybe I am dead and I've gone to some blessed heaven better than any I could ever have imagined. Then a thought entered my head, what if we were in danger? What if Dr Cullen wasn't who we thought he was, did he want to hurt us, before I could even register my own movements I had sprung from the bed I was lying on and was crouched protectively in front of Bella's unconscious form, my eyes locked with Dr Cullen's golden ones and an unnatural sound vibrated out of me from my chest, it was something like a growl. His eyes were not cruel or threatening though, on the contrary, they were kind, patient and almost…curious?

"I do not wish to hurt you Edward, neither you nor Bella have any reason to fear, you can relax." He spoke quietly and held my gaze; somehow I couldn't help but trust him. I returned to an almost normal posture though still slightly tense. '_How can he be so close to her and not have killed her yet?' _I frowned, I was sure I had just heard Dr Cullen's voice but his lips had not moved.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" he replied smoothly, looking confused.

"Speak without moving your mouth."

"I didn't… What did you hear Edward?"

"I heard your voice say, how can he be so close to her and not have killed her yet?" I watched Dr Cullen seemingly think about this for a minute and then a slight smile lifted his features.

"You're a mind reader" he murmured.

"I'm sorry?" I gasped incredulously. I heard his voice in my head again.

'_Perhaps it would be best if I were to explain from the beginning, and we should leave Bella for a little while, I'm sure it's hurting you to be near her.'_

"Why would it hurt me to be near Bella? I won't leave her and that's final." I told him firmly. He nodded, almost as though he had expected my answer and then moved around the bed I had previously been lying on, proceeding to sit on it silently.

"I'm sure you've noticed a few differences since you woke up, for example, better sight, better hearing?"

I nodded.

"Edward, you were dying of the Spanish Influenza as I'm sure you remember, three days ago, Bella came to visit you and I told her that you wouldn't survive the illness. Now you see, Bella had noticed a difference in me, she knew that I'm not…normal, and she begged me to save you. Edward I could not deny her and so I did as she asked, I…changed you. Edward I am, well _we_ now, are vampires, I live off the blood of animals as I would never harm a human, there are some that do hunt humans though. We are impossibly strong, fast and inhumanly beautiful, we don't sleep and we live forever, the only way that a vampire can be killed is for them to be ripped apart and the pieces burned. You see this is why I can't understand how calm you are or how you can stand so close to Bella, she still has human blood in her system, her scent is still partly human, your newborn instincts would usually have driven you to drink her dry by now, but you seem completely unaffected. It's incredible. Don't you feel thirsty?"

As he mentioned thirst I realised that there was indeed a dry burn in my throat, but it was manageable, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, vampires? But it must be true, my senses were better, I could feel the strength humming inside me and my movements since opening my eyes had been faster than seemed humanly possible. Furthermore, the honesty in Dr Cullen's eyes could not be denied.

"What about Bella? Dr Cullen. Why is she here? Is she being 'changed' too? She wasn't ill, why have you changed her?" Dr Cullen frowned at my questioning; he ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at me.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Bella is here because she was ill in fact. Her worry for you had suppressed her symptoms and her body's reactions, it was incredible really. As soon as she knew that I would save you her body began to shut down and reacted to the influenza at an increased rate, I found her unconscious outside the hospital when I was carrying you here. I knew that she would die if I didn't change her and I simply could not let the pure love that you share go to waste, you deserve the future together that you both spoke of, she will wake up soon, most likely later tonight or early tomorrow. You won't need to sleep so you can stay with her if you wish although you should hunt Edward, to be safe, I don't want you in pain."

"Will I hunt animals too?"

"If that is what you want. It's not easy, human blood calls to us, to our instincts, it is the sweetest of flavours to us. It takes a lot of self-control and restraint to live the way I do, but judging by how you've behaved so far, I think you will be just fine."

"Yes, it is, I couldn't kill a human, it would be wrong, immoral." Carlisle smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you Edward; I was hoping you would say that. You can go now if you want, I can tell you where." He offered, I shook my head and looked at Bella's beautiful face.

"I want to wait for her." I whispered.

'_Of course' _I heard Carlisle's 'voice' say. I heard him stand behind me and begin to leave the room but I stopped him by speaking.

"Where will we go Carlisle? Bella and I?" I asked, still gazing at my love.

"Well, I was hoping that you would stay with me, that we could all live here as a group. You see I've been rather lonely living alone all these years."

"How old are you Carlisle?"

"Two hundred and sixty seven." He replied simply. My eyebrows shot up and my mouth fell open, all I could do was nod. He chuckled at me and then left the room shutting door quietly behind himself. I sighed, still unable to take in everything that had happened to me over the past who knows how many days. I looked at my Bella and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her surprisingly cold, smooth skin. This seemed to calm her shaking a little and her jaw unclenched slightly.

"I love you, my Bella, wake up soon, I need you." I whispered, subconsciously I reached down to my trouser pocket and felt the ring box within it, silently praying that she would still want me in this new life.


	13. Chapter 12: Forever

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I know I'm being awful with updates and I'm really sorry. I can't really have a schedule for my updates anymore because I'm just too busy but I promise that I will update whenever I can with as much as I can so please don't stop reading this story. I should have a bit more time to write after Christmas because things usually die down a bit after that **** At the moment I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with me though :P**

**Thanks**

**Jo x)**

**November 15****th**** 1918**

(Bella POV)

I didn't know how long I had been swimming in this agony, but I knew that it had been too long; nobody deserved to suffer this pain. However, I could see hope, once I felt warm, soft lips press to my forehead and heard that beautiful, velvet voice that I loved, I knew that I could get through this, for him. I don't know how long passed, but I just spent my time listening to his slow, calm breaths and his soothing voice, feeling his hands occasionally brush my hair from my face or hold my hands. Then, the pain increased in my chest but decreased in my limbs, it was like when you pulled the plug-hole out in the bathtub and all the water rushed towards it, the burning was rushing to my heart causing it to beat at an almost impossible speed until it stopped altogether. I was still here though, still breathing, still thinking, still hearing his voice and breaths, and so much more.

"Bella? Love? Can you open your eyes?" I heard him ask, and how could I possibly deny such a simple request from this incredible man? I let my eyes open and I gasped involuntarily because I could see…everything, I gazed around this new room in wonder until my eyes fell on something so much more worth looking at. Edward. My sweet Edward and although I had deemed it an impossibility many years ago, he was even more beautiful. His eyes, however, were not their usual vibrant green, instead, they were crimson. At first, this shocked me and a million questions raced through my mind within seconds, but then, as I saw the same love in them that was always there for me in his emerald eyes, along with a large dose of concern, I realised that it didn't matter. Some part of me knew that we had both changed in some way, and that was okay. He was still my Edward and as long as he still loved me the way that I still loved him, then his eye colour was insignificant. As soon as this thought settled in my mind I smiled at him and he seemed to catch his breath in response before smiling, widely back. His smile was absolutely breath taking, and for a moment we both seemed to freeze, not breathing, not blinking, just…gazing.

"I love you" I told him, my voice sang in a way that it never had before and his smile grew impossibly wider before he replied.

"As I love you, my sweet, beautiful girl." His smooth thumb stroked my cheek.

"What happened Edward?" I asked him, and he told me, everything, about what Carlisle had done and why, about what we now were and how we could choose to live this new, incredible life. My mouth hung slightly open as he finished speaking.

"It's a lot to take in, I know sweet heart." He whispered, but I barely heard him, my mind was swimming with one word he had said _'forever'. _Edward had told me that now, as vampires, we would live forever, and I could feel this utter, uncontrollable bliss seep into my very bones at the word, forever, with Edward, with my sweet angel. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had always selfishly felt that one lifetime with him would not be enough and now someone was giving us forever, it was like some kind of miracle. As I thought all this I let my eyes wonder round the room and then back to him, a slight frown on my face simply due to my shock at the impossibility of what he had told me. I saw his smile fall through and realised that he may be taking my frown the wrong way, but before I could reassure him, he spoke.

"If you don't want this with me Bella, I understand, I can leave, or we can just be friends…" He trailed off slightly, watching my head shake at an impossible speed firmly from side to side.

"No, Edward, of course I want this with you, God, it's like all my dreams have come true! Forever, with you is so much better than any heaven I can imagine Edward, I mean I don't know about you but I feel pretty honoured right now. I was just a little bit shocked that's all, but trust me, this life, without you in it, would not be worth living." He didn't say anything in response, he simply beamed at me and then, suddenly, his lips were on mine with such a soft, warm yet desperate urgency that all I could do was allow my lips to mould with his in a heart stopping kiss, although since neither of our hearts were beating anymore I suppose that wasn't really possible. Eventually, but still much too soon Edward ended the kiss and excitement shone in his eyes, which now looked significantly darker than they were before he kissed me, making me wonder why that might be.

"Let's go and hunt Bella, Carlisle said he'll show us where." As soon as these words left his mouth I felt the tingling in my body from the kiss get replaced with a feeling of uncomfortable burning in my throat. When Edward had explained everything to me we both agreed that we would not hurt any humans and that we would do our best to follow in the footsteps of Carlisle, who, I had been told and never drank from a human. So we would be hunting animals as a substitute, I nodded eagerly with a hand at my burning throat, which Edward then gently grasped in his own before pulling me from the bed I had been lying on and dragging me out of the room.

**(A/N: Hope you liked the chapter guys! Please follow, favourite and review to make me smile **** I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I promise to try and make it fairly soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Jo x)**


End file.
